


Summer of Spock

by alexei_1028ale



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - 普通人, M/M, 一见钟情, 不合逻辑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexei_1028ale/pseuds/alexei_1028ale
Summary: 今年八月就写好的，没力气改…（有点俗！）瓦肯人谈恋爱
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 今年八月就写好的，没力气改…
> 
> （有点俗！）  
> 瓦肯人谈恋爱

研究所还没有开门的时候，他就一个人坐在公园里的长椅上看报纸。这些尚未被市政厅收走的古老长椅，靠背上都生了锈，斑驳地露着深红色，扶手的地方也已经被摩擦得发亮。昨夜又是大雨，哗哗不停地落了一晚，像是要淹没整个城市。到现在，空气还都是湿漉漉的。今天，他比以往更早醒来。他醒来的时候，甚至还能听到鸟叫声此起彼伏。雨水落到阳台里边了，几张草稿纸湿了又干，卷曲着散在桌上，另外几张飞在地上。他顾不着捡起，洗漱更衣之后就出了门。24小时咖啡店的夜班店员在等待下班，朦胧着双眼把他的蔬菜三明治和咖啡放进纸袋。公园里的柏油步道已是半干，石板砖上的积水仍在反射着水洗过的天空，伞一样的樟树叶片在阳光下亮闪闪的，雪白的鸽子成群地停在横生的树枝上。草坪看起来格外青绿，水珠还挂在细尖的草叶顶端。他穿着皮鞋，很小心的绕开草坪，慢慢地、平稳地走过铺着大理石砖的小路，以防滑倒。他从咖啡店的纸袋里拿出纸巾，擦了擦长椅上残留的水珠，才把蘑菇色的薄风衣折了折，坐到椅子上。从胳膊下面抽出一直夹着的早报，放在腿上，然后从纸袋里拿出咖啡。简单而寻常的晨间活动。纸杯上是店员有气无力的字迹，歪歪扭扭，正如每个濒临睡眠的人的字迹。“S-P-O-K-E”。  
辨认字迹对Spock并非难事。但他手边没有马克笔，无法修改。只能放任错误。他把名字藏在手心里，拿起杯子喝了一口，开始翻报纸。  
水珠会从头顶的叶片上滴下来。第七版终于被滴穿的时候，他直起身，准备移动到旁边的椅子上。这时，他看见他从那扇白门里走出来。深棕色的头发乱糟糟地堆着，眼睛周围一圈有些肿，而衬着他的蓝眼睛格外明亮。他侧身用一只手拉开车门，另一只还在摆弄一条和外套一样皱巴巴的领带。Spock站在长椅前，手里夹着三明治的纸袋和报纸，一动不动，看着他迅速钻进那辆银灰色的车里，掉头开走。  
他看着车变小、再消失的街道的转角，才后知后觉地在椅子上坐下。他曾经在傍晚的咖啡店见过他。“McCoy，”那人对玻璃站台后的店员说，南方口音，像是拉动大提琴，“随便你怎么拼。”那时，Spock坐在落地窗边，一边翻过期杂志，一边等咖啡里的冰块融化。他默默记住了他的名字，虽然拼写的正确度很难保证。McCoy先生住在长椅对面的玫瑰粉色的房子里，窗前花坛里种着天竺葵，时有白鸽停在屋檐。一般情况下，每天早上，越过手中的报纸，Spock都能看见他或焦急或悠闲地打开门、再开车离开，取决于时间的早晚。有几天他很早就会离开，街对面的停车位上空空荡荡；更少的时候，直到Spock离开都不会走出门。他似乎常常在傍晚去咖啡店，有时候他们在推开玻璃门的时候迎面碰上，他会微笑着向Spock点点头，但他们从未朝对方说过一句话。  
Spock放下报纸，暂时忘了这事，开始吃三明治。等他吃完了早饭、看完报纸，街上的车已经开始多起来，远处路口的人行道上也熙熙攘攘。爬升的阳光渐渐烘干了空气和地面，背后的草坪上开始有孩童嬉戏的声响。被雨水笼罩着的夏末早晨，沉闷却阴凉，到了上午便开始升温。Spock的肩膀和后背被暖烘烘地照着，不一会儿就显得燥热，让他脱掉风衣，挽在手臂上。Spock把咖啡店的纸袋扔进垃圾桶，继续向研究所走去。  
阳光持续了大半天，暴雨来得却毫无征兆。傍晚，Spock离开研究所的时候，太阳还悬在干净无云的蓝色天空上，第一滴雨水落在Spock额头的时候，他刚走过马路，等到水幕从四面八方把他包裹起来，他后知后觉地才披上刚脱下的风衣。天似乎是突然就灰了一半，然后是淅淅沥沥的几滴，半分钟不到，深灰色的天空压在马路上，倾盆的大雨不留情地开始落下。满眼都是雨水，耳边也是哗哗的雨声。路上很快就湿透了，人行道的水膜快速流淌，在路肩边的下水道汇成旋涡。他深灰色的裤子淋了雨，变成了浅黑色，皮鞋浸在水里。Spock眯着眼睛在雨里站了一会，看了看周围，临近的电话亭、公交车棚和屋檐早已站满了人，都神情恍惚地在发抖或拍照。Spock把自己缩在深了一个度的风衣外套里，顶着暴雨，低头开始狂奔。  
在轰鸣着的雨声中，他隐隐听到声嘶力竭的叫唤声。他回过头，吃力地在雨中眯着眼睛寻找声音的源头。一辆停在路边的银灰色车，和一个探出车窗的脑袋。他看见那个深棕色头发的男人，举着半开的折叠伞向他招手。  
第一次，或许是最后一次，Spock没有犹豫。他跑向他的车，拉开车门钻了进去。McCoy先生，他蓝色的眼睛直直地盯着他看，但不带有丝毫的敌意。等Spock坐进了副驾驶座，拉上车门，这才感觉到浑身上下被淋得湿透的冷。而他的眼神温柔，几乎是温暖的。无孔不入的暴雨还是在方才开门的间隙钻进车内，Spock瞥到驾驶座上的McCoy先生淡蓝色衬衫上被雨滴沾湿的星星点点。他向后座探身，翻了一会儿，最后递给Spock一包纸巾。  
“谢谢。”Spock说，“我的名字是……Spock。”  
“Leonard。Leonard. McCoy。”他伸出手，“很抱歉我车里没有毛巾什么的……纸巾显然起不了什么显著的作用。”  
McCoy的手在半空中悬停了一整子。  
“哦，不。我是说……抱歉。”他把手收了回去，然后搭在方向盘上，轻轻敲打。车里的雨声听起来没有外面的狂躁，闷闷得像是低音鼓，和敲击方向盘的声音混在一起。其实，哪怕不太合乎逻辑，Spock很愿意与McCoy握手。障碍只不过是他的手被雨淋得太湿。  
“不必抱歉，McCoy先生。”最后他只能这么说。  
他看着他，惊讶于他眼里的坦诚而自在，甚至让他有些不知所措地拘束起来。毕竟，大部分人只把这当成瓦肯人天生的疏离感。但McCoy仍用他碧蓝碧蓝的温柔眼睛观察着他。  
“那么，不必叫我‘McCoy先生’。‘McCoy’就足够了，你甚至可以叫我Leonard。”他挑着半边眉毛，用很轻松的口吻这么对他说。  
“我对你的援助表示感谢。”Spock说，“……Leonard。”  
“那么，我感谢你的感谢。”McCoy说。他为难地撇撇嘴，指了指窗外。外面的暴雨仍在继续，完全没有变小的趋势迹象。打在车窗上的雨点越来越密。Spock试图从灰茫茫的一片中分辨出什么。  
“你看，我在这里是为了等我的女儿，Joanna。意思是，一时半会儿我不能送你回去——你或许要坐在这里，和我一起。”  
“没有问题。我很乐意。”  
他放松地笑了，很快又变得严肃起来。“或许你会觉得我无趣。”  
“不，不会的。你身上有一种令人愉悦的魅力。”  
“这样吗……谢谢你。我的学生不太爱和我说话，”他说着，一边摇摇头，小声笑了笑，“我想他们可能认为我是个无聊的老古板。总是在说教，或者就是在发脾气。”  
“我不这么认为，Leonard。你听起来是个负责的导师。”  
“嗯……其实，我是个医生。你看起来到像是个老师。我曾经的瓦肯同学，很多都选择了科学院。”  
“我在研究所工作。”  
“我工作的医院只和研究所隔着一条街，我们该早点认识的。我记得，在咖啡店见我曾到过你。”  
“确实如此。”  
“我之前在后视镜里看到你的风衣外套，就想起你来。从前，我没有邀请过别人上车，当然也没有过这么突然的大雨。”  
McCoy说话的时候，他碧蓝色的眼睛闪烁着光。雨水在玻璃外流淌，在他脸上投下变换的阴影，像是梦境。Spock看着他的睫毛在脸上的投影忽明忽暗，恍惚起来。他的手仍搭在方向盘上，轻轻打折没有规律的拍子。Spock很想去握一握。  
电话铃就是在这时响起的。McCoy的脸紧贴着屏幕：“喂？”  
Spock转身朝向窗外，手撑着下巴靠着车门。沉闷的雨声下，他隐隐约约能听见他的声音，在说“好的”和“注意安全”。  
“我女儿不打算回来了。”McCoy说，一边扯过安全带扣上，“我不必等她了。现在——让我送你回家。”  
“谢谢你。”  
Spock报出了自己公寓的地址，然后也系上安全带。看着McCoy启动了车，再调转车头，开上路去。雨刮器唰唰地摆动，像是在挥手。他的袖子仍湿漉漉地贴在手臂上，只有袖口和裤子基本干了，发梢也不再滴下水来。等McCoy在他公寓楼前停车的时候，Spock惊讶于自己无端的紧张。  
“拿我的伞吧。”他们相互告别之后、他正要拉开车门时，McCoy叫住了他。Spock接过他手里的伞，点点头。“如果你觉得麻烦，就不用还我了。”  
他下了车，外面仍是暴雨如注。等到他走出电梯、打开了他公寓的房门时，雨却突然停了。窗户被雨水洗得很干净，透过它，灰云飘离，紫蓝色的天空重新显露出来。Spock把McCoy的伞在阳台上撑开，让它晾干，然后才去厨房准备给自己的晚餐。  
第二天早上他仍坐在长椅上，手里举着报纸。McCoy的伞折好了放在长椅的一边。他出现在白门框旁之前，Spock一页都没有看进。他看到他身后跟着的那一位年青的姑娘，低着头在手机上打字，她的书包则甩在McCoy的肩膀上。Spock提起手臂，用报纸遮住了脸，等他抬头的时候，正好看到银灰色的车在拐角转过弯。  
下午，小雨又安安静静地落了下来。他研究所窗户外一片雾蒙蒙，医院的住院楼就在街对面，在水汽中模糊着轮廓。当他对着显示屏上的数据，想到的不是如何调整实验，而是留在办公室门外伞槽里McCoy的伞会不会被同事顺手带走时，才意识到自己已经无法像晒干淋湿的风衣那样，简简单单地把前日的这场雨留在记忆的缝隙中。Spock任由自己度过一个无所事事的下午。傍晚一下班，他径直跑到咖啡店去，望着店员身后黑板上的饮品单。  
“名字写什么？”  
“请问你说什么？”  
“名字，写什么？”店员放慢了他的俄罗斯口音，一字一顿地问。  
“Spock。”他说，“不必纠结拼写。”  
“S-P-O-C-K，我拼对了吗？”  
那是McCoy的声音。他的样子和前一天在车上很不一样，还套着医院里的白大褂，衬衫领子翘出来半边，不知道是意外还是疏忽。Spock看见别在他胸口口袋上的名牌，M-M-C-O-Y。  
“你是正确的。”  
他低头笑了笑，然后指了指另一个空杯：“那是给谁的？”  
“实际上，我打算送给你，作为对昨天的感谢。”  
“你太慷慨了！”  
“我带来了你的伞。”  
“谢谢你这样仔细。你怎么知道我今天傍晚会来？”  
“你傍晚来咖啡店的概率超过平均值，这个选择是符合逻辑的。  
“要是我今天没有来呢？另一杯怎么办？”  
Spock沉默了一阵子：“我会一道喝了它。”  
“听起来很艰难。那么很荣幸我还是来了，更荣幸的是……我们又见面了。我还套着白大褂呢，意思是，喝完了它，还有夜班在等着我。就在刚刚我本不打算走出办公室，但不知怎么就突然就想起以前会在傍晚碰到你，就锁门下楼了。而你就在这里。”  
他一瞬间说不出什么话了。俄罗斯小伙子手里的咖啡杯将沉默打破。他们一起离开咖啡店，撑着一把伞漫步回医院。  
“你最近有空吗？我希望……能与你共进晚餐——如果你愿意。”在医院的门口，他小心翼翼地问道。  
“我当然愿意，去哪里？”  
“我知道一家餐馆，就在图书馆对面。”  
“那可离你的公寓不近……你何时休息？”  
“这周末我休息。”  
“今天是星期……那么，我星期日有空……真漫长啊，我似乎总在期待着见到你。”  
Spock在伞下撇过脸去，不让他看见自己略显失态的表情。“我也是一样……到时候，我六点半准时倒到那里。”  
“好的。星期日晚上再见。”  
“再见。希望你的爱人不会生气。”他指指McCoy小指上的戒指。  
“感谢上帝，我已经没有这样的运气……”说罢，他招招手，快步走进傍晚昏暗的医院大厅。  
那把伞仍留在了他手里。Spock撑着它走回公寓时，总觉得McCoy还在身边。  
一整个星期天都没有下雨。等他走捧着绣球花离开花店旁时，才记起被忘在公寓玄关的伞。天色昏沉，闷热空气中潮湿的水汽尚未完全消散。六点半，他准时推开了餐馆的门。餐馆里呼呼的吹着冷气，他把挽在手上的薄外套披上。“Spock预订的双人桌。”他向女主人说。她看了看他手里的花，笑着领他走向一张靠窗的座位。McCoy已经坐在那里了。他背对着他，正撑着下巴望着窗外的街景。“祝你好运。”她愉快地冲他点点头，黑色短发也随着动作摆动。“谢谢你。”他轻声回答。  
McCoy没有穿外套，香槟色条纹的领巾放松地躺在深蓝色衬衫的翻领下，他听到说话声，便转过头来。  
“Leonard。”  
McCoy望着他的眼睛，正如缠绕在Spock三天中思绪的每个角落中、对他的回忆中，一样的蔚蓝色。十几分钟前他在花店中花盆留出的窄窄小径中反复徘徊，直至傍晚的金红色霞光穿过玻璃橱窗照到当时还连着土壤、现在躺在他手里的蓝色绣球花……无尽的夏天。太阳很早地在东方出现，又很晚才从西边消失，这期间的天空不知疲倦地维持着蓝色，那样漂亮的蔚蓝。不，McCoy的蓝色是独一无二的……他们互相问候，然后便沉默着看起菜单来。Spock的沙拉最先被端上桌，然后是McCoy的意大利面。McCoy不断在小口小口地喝着红葡萄酒，一边在和他低声交谈。  
“你是瓦肯人，在这里习惯吗？我的瓦肯同事似乎总在抱怨……当然，他们是不会真的说出口的，但我能看出来。”  
“我只有一半的瓦肯血统，我的母亲是人类。我在年幼的时候，本该跟随父亲来这里的，但他执意让我接受瓦肯的教育，我便留在了瓦肯星……好在我的母亲常常会告诉我一些地球上的事，现在才不至于会‘抱怨’。”  
“可你为何不留在瓦肯呢？”  
“用你们的话来说，‘总有一天’，我将要继承我父亲的工作，而‘百闻不如一见’。所以在去年冬天的时候，我转到这里的研究所。”  
“你能相信吗？我曾经在瓦肯待了一年，交换实习什么的，可等我回去的时候，还是说不出几句瓦肯语。”  
“其实这是很正常的。况且你来瓦肯的目的不在此。”  
McCoy轻松地笑着，用叉子卷起盘里的意大利面：“嗯……谢谢你的安慰。尤其是，你的花。这非常漂亮。”  
“我的荣幸。”  
落地窗外，天空完全暗了下来，街灯发出雾蒙蒙的光，许多人低着头走在街上，看上去都行色匆匆。落地窗内，他们没有铺桌布的桌面上摆着印花纸巾。McCoy吃完了意大利面，喝了一口柠檬水，再把细长的玻璃杯底覆满葡萄酒。  
“我记得我很久没有喝这东西了。”  
“因为工作？”  
“是的。连续值班的晚上是万不能喝的，平时也不可以。难得能赚到空闲，才会和朋友去酒吧。就在湖边商场的电影院旁边……你喜欢看电影吗？”  
McCoy把瓶中最后的酒倒进高脚杯，轻声问他。头顶温柔的灯光被聚拢，照在他鼻尖。  
“实际上，我没有这个习惯。”  
“你的‘习惯’未必就是你‘喜欢’的，Spock……你‘喜欢’的也不一定能成为‘习惯’，不是吗？很久以前Jo还会带着我一起去看，而我受不了她的品味……现在，我们倒是很少见面……我也已经很久没有去过电影院了。”  
“或许，你是对的……”  
“走吧，我们现在去吧。你有驾驶证吗？”  
Spock看着空盘和空瓶，点点头，挥手结账。等他付完账单出了门，才看见一辆银灰色的车停在路边，窗户正向下移动。McCoy在车里冲他挥挥手：“需要我再喊你一次吗？”  
Spock拉开驾驶座的车门，再次坐上车。“系上安全带。”McCoy昏昏沉沉地说。Spock启动车子的时候，他转过去把花放在后座，紧挨着他的公文包。霓虹灯闪烁着橘红色的光，和寂静的深蓝夜空映衬着。当他们颠簸着开进地下车库环形的车道时，Spock能依稀闻到扶着他座椅靠背的McCoy身上残留的医院消毒酒精味，和他刚刚喝下的混在一起。停车场红色绿色指示牌的光斑驳，映照在McCoy脸上，Spock扭过头偷偷看他，自己也似乎喝醉了一样，沉浸在车厢的寂静中。  
侧身走进放映厅的时候，电影已经开始了。银幕上一望无际的沙漠反射出金色的光，照亮了窄窄的过道。他们在后排坐下，压低了声音继续交谈起来。  
“你一个人住在公寓？”  
“是的。我住在公寓楼中间的层数。平时还是很安静的，除了有几个晚上，楼上或楼下会开派对，只好等到他们散了场、安静下来再休息。”  
“这对你一定很难熬……我住在公园对面，是以前结婚时留下的房子，有个后院，现在杂草比花多。夏天还有很多小虫子。你相信吗？有几个晚上还能看见萤火虫，没有几只，大概是从公园里飞出来的。半夜都能听到屋子前汽车开过的声音，还有车灯的光，穿过窗帘的缝隙照进来。”  
“你也一个人住？”  
“现在是这样。前几年冬天的时候，我和Jo的母亲离了婚。有时候Jo还会来住一晚，她的学校离这里很近。”  
“你会，想她吗？”  
“有时候，是的……非常想她。”  
“我相信她很爱你。”  
“嗯，我也很爱她。不过，总有一天她会离开家，去别处上学的。那时候，我又是孤身一人了。”  
很长时间他们没有再说话，只是静静地坐着。放映厅的冷气开得很大，McCoy一直抱着手臂，身子紧靠在影院的座位上。别处的角落里隐约有咀嚼爆米花的声音，作为银幕上对白的底色。放映机射出的色彩在半空中流动，男主角挽着女主角的手，走向金碧辉煌的舞池。身后的管弦乐队奏起曲子来，她将手搭上他的肩膀。他们紧贴着脸，一起跟着音乐旋转。Spock的手向McCoy的位置挪了一小寸，碰了碰他的指尖。他没有把手缩回。  
“研究所下了班，你都会去做什么？”  
“先去咖啡店，然后步行回公寓。”  
“没有别的了？”  
“没有了。一位瓦肯人去热闹的地方，也只会被认作问路的游客。”  
“真的吗？”  
“我不会说谎。”  
“我知道。难道没有和你一起同去的朋友吗？”  
“我来这里尚不到半年，没有什么朋友。对研究所的同事也很生疏。”  
McCoy握住了他的手。银幕暗了下来，金光灿灿的沙漠卷起了旋风，沙尘暴气势汹汹地从地平线远处席卷过来。铺天盖地的都是尘土颗粒，四面的音响共振出暴风的声音。Spock脱下外套，给McCoy披上。渐渐地，他们靠在了一起。Spock能听见在风声下，McCoy呼吸的声音，和他自己的心跳声。  
“我们走吧，”McCoy压低了声音朝他说，“这里还是太冷了。”  
“好的，好的。”  
当银幕上的两人飞驰在深夜路上时，他们猫着腰离开了黑漆漆的放映厅。商场顶楼下到地下车库的电梯空无一人，他们肩并肩地站着，盯着电梯门倒映出来的对方。McCoy先于他笑了出来，而Spock则先于McCoy，转过身缩短了他们的距离。  
“去我的公寓吧。”  
McCoy点点头，坐进车里。夜里下起了大雨，雨刮器有节奏地摆动着，路灯苍白的光彩顺着雨水在玻璃上流动。公寓浅金色的电梯里，McCoy一手抱着花，另一只手和他的紧紧握在一起。他们跌跌撞撞地摔进公寓，衣帽间的感应灯幽幽地亮着，照在香槟色的墙纸上。McCoy摸黑把花放到餐桌上，然后接着吻他。  
“Ashayam，请允许我这么称呼你。”  
医生的手围住他的肩膀，抱紧他。在闷热昏暗的客厅里， Spock感到一阵从未有过的晕眩。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还没同居

从那以后，每天早上他还是会很早出门，趁着凉意尚存，步行去咖啡店。俄罗斯小伙子也总算是拼对了“S-P-O-C-K”。他不再光顾公园的那两张长椅了，而是提着纸袋穿过马路，在开着天竺葵的白门前停下，走上台阶，伸出手按下门铃。一分钟后，裹着睡袍的医生会打开门，踮起脚吻在他脸上。再之后，他会走向餐桌，拉开水槽上的橱柜门。等McCoy换好了衣服再次下楼，他们会再吻一次，这次会落在嘴上。然后再面对面坐下，McCoy撑着额头而Spock挺着背坐在椅子上，一起吃麦片。之后，他们一起开车上班，若遇上医生休息的日子，那就是第三个吻。两周半后，McCoy从车库落满灰的柜子里找出了一片门钥匙，藏在麦片盒里送给Spock，被瓦肯人在同时同地找到的还有两张电影票。他们去看了电影，又去了电影院旁边的酒吧。八月即将到头的某个星期六，Spock站在台阶上，掏出钥匙像往常一样准备开门时，一位蓝眼睛的姑娘省去了这步。  
“我猜你是Spock先生。”  
“是的，我是。想必你就是McCoy小姐了。”  
“叫我Jo。爸爸说过你会来。进来吧。希望你不要被吵到。”  
McCoy小姐在摆弄榨汁机。把五颜六色的水果打成一个均匀的浅绿色后，她盘腿坐到沙发上，一边看书，一边喝她的早饭。Spock取下麦片盒，拿出两个成对的碗倒进去。  
“所以，你是来搭车的？”  
“是的。”  
“……并且和他一起吃早饭，每天早上？”  
“是。”  
“……叫他起床？”  
“他今天休息。”  
“你呢，今天休息吗？”  
“是的，我今天休息。”  
“而且你还有钥匙。告诉我，Spock先生，虽然楼上睡着的McCoy先生没有对我说那么多，但你是不是他的男朋友？”  
水壶呜呜地响着，Spock转过身背对着沙发，假装在倒水。楼上的McCoy这时出现了，隔着楼梯扶手的缝隙对他说：“你怎么不叫醒我？”  
“你今天休息。”  
“我忘了。你见过Jo了吗？”  
“我们见过了，爸爸。”她把玻璃杯子放进水槽，甩着手上残留的水珠，“你们都不上班，我还要去上课。”  
“洗完手擦干不要甩，”楼梯上的McCoy说，“等一等，我开车送你。”  
“我来吧。”Spock说。  
他背着书包出门时，温度已经升高了不少。车里热烘烘的，McCoy小姐伸长了手把冷气开到最大。路上车很多，Spock尽量开得小心。  
“我看得出来，从你的眼睛里。”后视镜里的McCoy小姐瘫坐着，右边挂着一只耳机，盯着Spock说，“一点都不瓦肯，我知道。”  
“我的眼睛？”  
“你的眼神。当你们看着对方的时候——抱歉这么说——比电影里演的还要肉麻。你的眼睛很漂亮。”  
去McCoy小姐的学校只用开两个路口，今天早上，这两个路口都打着红光。Spock再一次在长长车队后停下，拍起方向盘来。  
“或许我步行会更快。”  
“这很难计算出结果以判断。”  
“不，我才不会下车走路呢。太热了。你的公寓在哪里？”  
“不是很远，在湖边喷泉旁。”  
“够远了，而且你每天都走来。”  
“早上那时候还没有很热。”  
车队动起来，又很快亮起了红色的尾灯，一辆辆有节奏的停下。  
“你为何不搬来？”  
“我们……没有想过这件事。这样太快了。”  
“太快了？不，在地球，这不算快。想想吧，既然现在我已经都知道了。”  
Spock重新回到餐桌边时，McCoy已经换好了衣服，只是衬衫的下摆还没有塞进裤子。“Johann让我搬过来。”他说。  
“她说……她知道了，我们的关系？”  
“是的。”  
“噢……那么，你想来吗？”  
他蓝色的眼睛看着他的时候，总是这样闪着光。Spock不知道自己是否亦是如此。空调的送风口呼呼吹着，加湿器也在摇着头，向空中吐白雾；两只碗立在水壶边，似乎还没有被动过，咖啡店的纸袋却消失不见。McCoy背后落地窗外的后院里，飞进两只麻雀，在草坪上蹦蹦跳跳。  
“是的，是的。我想搬来，甚至是再也不搬走了……”  
餐桌那头的McCoy越过了障碍，走上前抱住他，再把落在他脸颊上的吻移动位置，最后他稍稍松开瓦肯人，“我也正有此意。”  
McCoy没有巧克力麦片的味道。当他们再次坐上车，开向湖边喷泉的时候，Spock一直想着这事。他身旁的医生太过兴奋，忘了他还没吃早饭，只喝了咖啡。待会在他公寓收拾东西时，肚子会一抽一抽地疼。

**Author's Note:**

> 他俩看的电影是间谍同盟


End file.
